


Multifandom Reader-Insert

by MultiFictionLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Choking, Cold, Cold Weather, Deviates From Canon, Drowning, F/M, Fainting, Fear of Death, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice, Ice Skating, Insults, Kissing, Love, Magic, Mind Control, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Nature, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, POV Third Person, Panic, Possession, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Protectiveness, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, True Love, Water, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFictionLover/pseuds/MultiFictionLover
Summary: This is a book containing One-Shots of reader-inserts paired with all of your favourite characters from lots of fandoms.I believe everyone will find what they like and suits them the most.Written in 3rd POV with the use of Y/N.Characters included:LokiTony StarkStiles Stilinski
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with a book full of reader insert One-Shots. I will be posting stories whenever I get an idea and decide that I will write it.
> 
> **All stories are written in 3rd POV using Y/N. Other characteristics are NOT SPECIFICATED and are UNCUSTOMISIBLE (e.g. no using of Y/E/C = your eye colour).**
> 
> I don't own any character you recognise, but the banners and the plots are mine, so don't copy them nor the works.
> 
> My native langueage is NOT English so please excuse my mistakes in grammer.
> 
> Enjoy the book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his love decide to go ice skating, however, the weather ruins their plans. What seemed to be a wonderful day turned into a living nightmare which any of the two lovers will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Loki X Reader
> 
> Y/N = Your name

"What do you think about going ice skating today?" Loki suggested out of nowhere. The two lovers are lying in bed curled in each other's hands relaxing in their cozy house that's located far behind the city, far away from civilization and all the troubles especially from the Avengers. The god of mischief redeemed himself from his past actions and now he is free to do whatever he wants as long he stays low. He couldn't be happier.

"Loki, I didn't know you know that sport." Y/N shifted under the warm embrace of her beloved lifting her head up to have a good look at his handsome features.

"Oh, of course I do. That's probably the only sport these two realms have in common. However, we use different methods and I would like to show them to you." Loki explains smoothly. His words are captivating, the girl enjoys every syllable he pronounces.

"Then I'm saying yes. It's a good idea. We should do it." Y/N answered with a warm smile spread on her face. It's always nice to learn more about other cultures and it seems like there is still a lot she doesn't know about Loki's.

"So after we end here we are going to have a delicious breakfast and then we can set off." Loki tells Y/N his plan for the day while lightly kissing the neck and head of the woman he loves above anything else in the nine realms.

"Sounds like a plan. But now that I think about it I don't have ice skates." The mortal girl answers as she leans into the kisses. She is struggling not to moan under the sensation. Every single touch of her lover has this effect on her. She can't help it. She is madly in love with the god.

"You won't need it." Loki says between the kisses and continues with the action lower to her body. They still have all day to fulfill the plan.

***

After they eat breakfast and dress up in warm clothing, even though Loki doesn’t really need it, they start walking to the frozen lake that’s a few kilometers from their house. As they are half way through it starts massively snowing but it doesn’t make them change their mind about reaching their destination and enjoying the winter. Their clothes are warm enough so Loki is not worried about Y/N’s warmness.

When the two of them finally reached the lake the snowing stopped, however, there is already at least a 2 meter layer of snow that meanwhile fell. That greatly ruined their plans. Who could have known it’s going to snow so much today.

“I think we are not going to ice skate today, dear.” Loki says, his eyes are scanning the ground not wanting to look and see the disappointment in the orbs of his only love. The sadness is hearable in his voice. He’s seen the happiness Y/N radiated when he suggested this trip and now it’s all ruined. All he wants is to make her happy and see her beautiful smile at all times but he failed in doing so just now.

“Don’t be sad my love, it doesn’t matter. We can still enjoy playing with the snow. What matters is that we are here together and have each other.” The girl says gently with a soft soothing voice. She can see that her lover is struggling within his mind, he always does. But that’s where she steps in to show him that he is doing enough, that all the horrible things are in the past and he will be forever loved. That’s also the reason why the god loves the midgardian woman so much.

“What do you suggest then?” Loki asks and the mischievous glint has returned once again to his piercing green eyes. That’s how Y/N likes to see him.

“I’m thinking about a snowball fight…” The girl voices her idea, they should take advantage of the snow that spoiled their previous plan.

“As you wish my lady.” He replies and winks with his right eye on the girl that stands in front of him. Blood rushes to Y/N’s cheeks, she can’t help herself; he still makes her weak at her knees even after so many years of being together. As the girl is paralyzed by the man's charmingness Loki quickly runs away to hide and prepare for the fight, his beloved is not to be underestimated.

After a few minutes of waiting in their hide spots on what’s going to happen, Loki starts by firing a few snowballs in the direction where he presumes Y/N is hiding. On that the female returns fire and even manages to get a few hits in his leg. They continue fighting like that for what feels like half an hour. The two of them change their positions through the battle and they are now located on the lake where they are out in the open. Nothing to hide behind.

The two of them are so caught up in the fight and the thrill that they don’t hear the ice cracking under Y/N’s feet. The ice is really thin in those parts but they can’t know that because of the layer of snow that hides it. When Loki manages to hit Y/N with a big and fast snowball she falls on the ground, the ice shatters under her weight and the girl falls into the ice cold water.

“Y/N nooooo!” Loki screams in agony as he sees his beloved fall and never return. He can’t do anything with his magic in this situation because his powers are restricted as a punishment for his crimes, it means teleportation is not the solution. So the god runs to the place where Y/N dropped under the ice. He sees her as she is sinking farther to the bottom and he doesn’t have to think twice and jumps after her.

Meanwhile Y/N is struggling to swim or do something to help herself to get to the surface but without success. The freezing water prevents her from any movement and the wet clothing is dragging her down. Her oxygen supply from the brief moment she had for taking a breath is narrowing down and the water is getting in her lungs. She is drowning. Her vision is darkening but before she blacks out completely she sees Loki trying to reach her. She is glad that the last thing she sees is the love of her life.

The dark-haired man sees as her eyes fall shut so he speeds up. He is out of his mind with worry right now. Scared that he will lose the only thing that matters to him. He is taking advantage of the fact that he is immune to the freezing water because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to save her. A midgardian man wouldn't be able to save her so it’s a good thing he is a god and a frost giant. He never thought he would ever say that.

Loki is near to catching Y/N's hand, her unmoving body has almost reached the bottom of the lake. In a second he has her in his arms, he bounces himself off the bottom and speeds to the surface. It's easier to swim up and so he is out of the lake in mare seconds.

When he pulls her out she is not breathing. The god is panicking, his mind is clouded. He uses his magic to pull the water out of her lungs, it's not as fast as it used to be before the punishment but it's still working. Droplets of the cold liquid are flowing from her mouth as his green magic streams into Y/N's body and after a while her heart starts beating and she coughs the rest out herself.

Y/N is now responsive, her eyes are open but little disoriented, she is massively trembling. Her skin is still cold as ice, Loki has to warm her body and he has to do it fast. The master of magic is thinking about every spell possible that he is capable of casting to help with the heat and in the end he comes with something. He doesn't waste any more precious time and starts performing the spell on his beloved who is shaking from the cold.

His green magic starts once again flowing into the mortal girl's body and even after a few seconds Loki can see and feel improvement. He is so relieved, for a minute he thought he is going to lose her and he doesn't know what he would do in that case. He continues performing the spell until a full recovery is made.

Later Y/N stops shaking and her eyes are fully focused. She really thought she would die in that moment but now she is shocked how she could have any doubts about Loki's skills and determination to save her.

When Loki sees that his beloved has fully awakened he tightly hugs her slim frame and she hugs back. Emotions are in the air but nobody says a word, they are just resting in each other's embrace, appreciating the warmth that their now dry clothes provide, they are relieved that everything ended as it ended because otherwise this beautiful winter day could have been finished with tragedy that would leave a mark forever on Loki’s heart.

The two lovers are still holding each other. A few words of happiness and love have been said but they haven't moved from their spot yet. They will have to go home at some point but for now they feel like the whole world has stopped around them. Loki vows to himself he will never let anything bad happen to his precious Y/N ever again even if that’s going to be the last thing he will ever do.


	2. Let Me Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is in an abusive relationship and her best friend Tony Stark takes the matters into his hands, because he can't stand to look how the woman he secretly loves suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tony Stark X Reader
> 
> WARNING: Abusive relatioship
> 
> Y/N = Your name

"You are the best friend I could ever wish for… You know that… Right?" Y/N says, looking at her best friend as they are sitting in their favourite café. It’s afternoon and they have their usual Friday meeting. There is no one except for them because Tony has reserved the whole place once again so the two of them can have as much privacy as possible.

"Yeah I know that, dear… But tell me… What's bothering you. You have not been… Yourself lately. And now you are saying words like this." The brunette replies back with a serious voice, something that's not regularly seen when it comes to him. He can't bear to see his best friend, who he has been in love with ever since they met each other at that new years party that was held so many years ago, suffer like this. She is not the happy, brilliant and witty girl like she used to be. Y/N always looks so tired these days, like she hasn't had a full night's sleep in a long time and that's something Tony is expert in and not the young girl. Sometimes she even shows up with a bruised face and wrists. Tony has his suspicion as to who is doing this to her, but he has to be sure before he starts blaming someone.

"Everything is fine, don't worry your head, genius." Y/N reassures him with a forced smile but Tony doesn't believe her, it's not really convincing. She has never been a good actress. He wants to know the truth and help her with it. Tony is sure that’s what friends are for.

"Y/N please tell me what's bothering you…" The brown-eyed man keeps urging. He takes the woman's hands into his own and looks right into her big beautiful and shiny eyes with a pleading expression. All he can see in the orbs of his loved one is sadness and exhaustion. It rips his heart little by little.

"Tony, I really don't want to talk about this. We are here to enjoy our time together and not to argue about meaningless things." The girl explains, sitting opposite to Tony she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She can't keep pretending that everything is fine any more, but she has to. Even though she is tired of this life she is leading, she has to keep a happy face in front of others at all costs. And even more in front of Tony.

Her best friend is starting to suspect something and she can't let him find out. She is sure her boyfriend Mark wouldn't like it and she would get another punishment for not keeping her mouth shut. No one, not even a world known superhero like Tony can help her. Y/N doesn't want anything bad happening to her secret love. Her secret pressure. Even though it's not that much of a secret anymore since her boyfriend has somehow found out and now is using it against her.

"Those are not meaningless things when it comes to your happiness." The brunette man throws back, he can’t stand when Y/N talks about herself like that. He doesn’t know why she can’t just tell him. He is sure it has something to do with her scumbag of a boyfriend.

The billionaire has never liked him, he always seemed suspicious, like he had something horrible in mind. He is not good enough for the young woman. Tony just needs Y/N’s confession and then he can’t take the matter into his hands. With her testimony he wouldn’t stand a chance in court if he actually gets there before Tony rips him apart piece by piece for what has been doing to a sweet and kind woman like Y/N.

"Tony stop..." The young girl says strictly after she checks her phone. If this conversation continues she won't be able to hold herself and in the end she will tell the truth. She can’t let that happen. She was looking forward to their usual meeting but it’s quickly going south. These meetings are always her way to escape the abuse she is getting, however, now she got a text from her boyfriend. He seemed really furious and wanted her to get back home. It’s going to be better not to let him wait so she quickly needs to come up with how to leave and not worry Tony too much.

“But Y/N…” The genius is not backing down. He is preserving, determined to get her to say the truth. However he is cut off by Y/N’s loud voice.

“I said stop!” She has never screamed at him and he is shocked, it gets him to be silent. Tony has never seen her to be so angry and he rather stops with his nagging because this side of Y/N is scaring him. But he doesn’t know that this is just her way of hiding the sadness and helplessness that are consuming her, hiding the suffering within her. Silent tears are flowing down her cheeks but the genius can’t see that because she is already standing up from the chair, preparing to leave and face the wrath of her abusive boyfriend.

“I have to go home…” She informs him, picks up her purse and the coat that’s hanging on a nearby clothes hanger and hurriedly leaves the cafe. She doesn’t let Tony say his goodbyes and leaves him sitting there with his mouth wide open. This is more serious than he thought and he immediately needs to get her out of the relationship before it’s too late. He is now sure Mark is doing this to her. He won’t wait for the moment when she finally tells him because that could never have to happen either. Tony will uninvited visit them tonight and preferably cough him red handed. He just knows he won't leave the apartment without her.

***

Y/N finally arrived at their shared apartment it’s getting dark, there was a traffic jam on the way here so it took really long to get through it. However, she is sure that Mark won’t want to understand that and punishes her for the late arrival. She is unlocking the door with fear, she doesn’t want to face him but the girl knows it’s inevitable.

She takes off her coat and shoes, puts down her purse and then continues further into the apartment. It’s silent but that doesn’t mean that he is not there. It could pretty much mean that he is waiting for her to come to him and then start yelling. And she is right by assuming that because when she steps her foot into the living room he is sitting on the couch with a furious expression. She walks to stand in front of him.

“Where were you so long? Whoring with that Stark?” Mark growls and Y/N jumps in fear, she is shaking. Her boyfriend shows her to come closer and she does, not having any other choice. He is waiting for the answer even though he has his own truth.

“No... I-I immediately went home when y-you texted me but there was a traffic jam throughout the city.” The young girl explains with a slightly shaky voice whilst rubbing her forehead in distress. Her heart is hammering in her chest, she can hear the heartbeat in her ears. The girl is on the verge of tears, however, she knows she can’t show him the effect he has on her; it always makes everything worse.

Meanwhile Tony arrives in front of Y/N’s apartment building, he is standing outside and about to go in. He hopes he is not too late and something horrible didn’t happen to his precious Y/N. Her boyfriend is like a ticking bomb so he steps in and takes the stairs to get to where his best friend lives. As he is nearing he hears voices.

“Excuses! I know you are lying! But you know what happens when you lie to me, right?” Mark screams so loudly that the whole building probably hears that. He is moving with his hands in the air like a maniac and and his abused girlfriend is scared he will hit her.

“Please no… I’m… I’m telling the truth!” Y/N tries to defend herself but without success. Her boyfriend stands up from the couch and starts closing the distance that's between them. As he reaches her he starts making her walk back and soonly she hits the wall, he has her pinned under his muscular body, his disgusting breath on her face.

Y/N is so scared of what’s about to happen. There are many choices and not a single one is better than the others. He puts his big hands around her throat and squeezes and squeezes. The girl can’t breathe, she is struggling to get some air into her lungs, she is kicking around herself in hope to shake him off of her but his grip on her neck is too strong. The abused can feel as she stops moving under his arms, as she blacks out from the lack of oxygen, as the life is leaving her body but then he is thrown off of her by someone and that someone is no other than Tony Stark.

Mark falls on the ground with a yelp and Y/N falls as well since she is not in control of her body, however, before she reaches the ground Tony catches her into his strong arms. Her boyfriend is trying to stand up and fight back but the superhero points his repulsor that was hidden in his watch at him and the agresor gives up, his hands above his head in surrender.

Tony immediately tells JARVIS to call the police because he knows Y/N wouldn’t like it if he killed him, even though he deserves it. The police arrive after a few minutes they take the abuser away and it’s obvious the trial will be held soon, he won’t ever get out of prison, Tony is going to make sure of that.

The unconscious girl is still in his arms and the police officers ask if an ambulance will be needed. At that the billionaire answers that he will take care of her himself. He always wants to have her under his watch from now on, He will never leave her alone.

So they return to the Stark tower and he brings her to the medbay sector. The doctors check her up and it seems she will be just fine, all she needs is a rest. Not even her vocal cords will be damaged. Tony is so glad that she won’t have any permanent injuries reminding her of the horrors she had to endure.

The engineer is sitting next to her bed, holding her hand in his. The doctors said she should be waking up soon and he doesn’t want her to wake up alone into the foreignt environment. He is watching her perfect skin as it’s tainted by the bruises from the monster that did this to her, however, she is still the beautiful woman he has ever lied his eyes on and he saw a lot of women throughout his life. Maybe he should tell her how he feels about her because a few hours back he almost lost her. But she just went through hell and he is sure she won’t be thinking about dating for a long time, much less about dating him.

Y/N slowly starts to wake up, the girl feels someone’s hand on her own and it’s a really pleasant feeling. She tries to open her eyes and as she finally focuses her sight, the first thing she sees is Tony and the hand is also his. The said man immediately alarms the doctors about her awakening and then greets her with a relieved smile spread on his face.

“I’m so glad you are okay, Y/N.” The genius says before the doctors start flowing into the room, telling him to let them do their work and go away. He does as they say but before he leaves the room he kisses the woman on her forehead. He would like to kiss her lips so long that she can’t breathe but that would be uncalled for and he doesn’t want to make the woman he loves uncomfortable. Just a shame that he doesn’t see her reactions because of his fears and runs out of the room. The girl is left there with the doctors and she finds herself wanting, wanting for more of Tony’s affection. If only the genius knew that.

After the doctors are done and she is all checked up, Tony comes back and sits beside her on the uncomfortable hospital chair. They are just looking for a few minutes at each other and that silence gets Tony to think. He relives the moment when he saw her under those hands of that disgusting pig, when he saw her fall unconscious, when he thought he had lost her for good. And he decides that he confesses his feelings right here and now because he couldn’t live with the fact that she doesn’t know about them. The billionaire is sure it’s going to tear their whole relationship apart but she has to know. He takes all his courage and breaks the silence.

“I’m in love with you. I’ve been for a long time.” Tony says with a determined voice. He is really nervous but it’s not showing, something he learned after the years of fighting with the media. He is waiting for any kind of answer except for the one he is about to hear.

“I love you too, Tony.” Y/N answers, her eyes are glowing with happiness, she has never thought this will ever happen. Only a few hours later she was about to die by the hands of her ex-boyfriend and now she hears the love of her life saying he loves her back. For a second she thinks this must be just a dream, a beautiful dream but the pain is too real for it to be a dream.

The former playboy is shocked and freezes for a while. But when he finally comprehends her words he bends over her small frame and hungrily kisses her on her plum lips. Y/N kisses back with the same passion and puts her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. They are kissing for what feels like hours but it’s much needed. All the desire they had to hide for all those years now it’s paying back. The kiss is thirsty and rough but also soft and gentle in its special way.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know it's so soon after such a traumatic event but…" Tony starts rambling after they pull away from the kiss, still out of breath. However, he is cut off by the woman he just asked to be his girlfriend.

"Of course I will!" Y/N replies and kisses her now boyfriend once again, this time it's a short kiss but there is not less love involved. It's gonna be hard but they have each other. However, they are not worried about the future, they focus on the present.


	3. Cure the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune takes once again control over Stiles' body, but this time, Y/N is the one who saves the day. Also feelings are uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stiles Stilinski X Reader
> 
> WARNING: Canon divergence
> 
> Y/N = Your name

“Let me in and I won’t hurt her.” Nogitsune says as he’s walking around the pillar of the basement in the Eichen House. Oliver is meanwhile preparing to drill a hole into Y/N’s head, the girl is unconscious and defenseless. Stiles is trying to get out of his restraints but they don’t even budge. She is not supposed to be here, Y/N was not supposed to come and visit him, everything would be so much easier but now he has to accept. There is no other choice for him. He won’t let the void kitsune hurt Y/N who is his friend and the girl he is in love with.

“Just let her go, please!” Stiles shouts as he fights aggressively against the restraints. He is trying to negotiate even though it won’t help, the only solution here is to let Nogitsune back inside his head, let him take over his body once again. The drill Oliver is holding is approaching Y/N’s skull and there’s almost no time left so the boy gives in. Silent tears are flowing down his cheeks. He relaxes his body and the last thing he feels is as Nogitsune is taking control over his body and mind.

“Oliver!” Nogitsune stops the said boy from what he is doing. Oliver lets the drill fall on the ground and looks at Void-Stiles. The possessed boy hits him in the head and Oliver falls unconscious on the ground, reuniting with the drill.

Stiles approaches Y/N who is still lying unconscious on the bed and starts scanning her body. Now he understands what the teen sees in this particular girl. Her fragile lean body, wide hips and full breasts. Beautiful face decorated with plum kissable lips and big eyes that are now closed, he can see the long lashes that don’t need mascara, that’s how perfect they are. And he can’t forget the long silky wavy hair that is framing her gorgeous features.

Nogitsune thinks for a while. Taking Y/N with him is going to slow him down but he can’t leave such a beauty here all alone, she will come in handy. The girl will be a good leverage if the boy tries to come back from his imprisonment in his mind. He knows all about the feelings the pathetic teen harbors so he is going to use them to his advantage. Thus he takes the unconscious girl with him and hides her in a place nobody will ever find her. This is going to be so much fun.

***

When Y/N wakes up she doesn’t recognize her surroundings but it seems she is in some kind of abandoned building. Her hands are chained to a nearby pipe, so she can’t run. All she remembers is that she was about to visit Stiles in the Eichen House but when she tries to think of what happened next, it’s all foggy and her head starts throbbing.

Suddenly the girl hears someone coming closer. She sees only a silhouette. They are in the dark because the flashbulb that is hanging from the ceiling provides almost no light at all. But when the figure closes the distance that is between them she can see that it’s Stiles and she is relieved. He came to save her, he came to get her out of this scary place. However, she doesn’t know how wrong she actually is.

“Stiles! I’m so glad you are here. Where are the others?” Y/N smiles at her friend who the girl likes more than just a friend. She must look horrible now, her hair all over the place, she is just glad that she has no make-up on because otherwise it would be smudged. But now that the brunette girl thinks about her visage Stiles looks sickly pale, more than is usual. He has dark circles around his eyes and the boy also doesn’t behave himself, this is not Stiles. This is not her Stiles.

“They are not coming, nobody is...” Void-Stiles replies with a smirk on his face, the eyes that Y/N loves and knows to be always shining full of happiness are now empty and emotionless. It gives Y/N goosebumps, seeing Stiles like this. This is not the Stiles she knows. This is the void kitsune, Y/N is sure of it. It seems the temporary cure has run out and the evil spirit has taken Stiles' body once again.

“You are the Nogitsune, right?” Y/N asks, trying to be courageous but in reality she is far from brave. She doesn’t know if she really wants to hear the confirmation but it's too late to think about that now. The girl is shaking inside from fear, she is absolutely terrified because the evil fox has no restraints and he could do anything imaginable to her. No one is holding the Nogitsune back, not even Stiles and she knows how he would blame himself if someone would be hurt because of him. Even though he has no control over this.

“Yes, indeed and now I have your friend's body. Or should I say boyfriend’s? But you are not there yet… And you will never be because you won't live long enough for that!” The void kitsune pokes out, trying to mess with Y/N's head and it's working. This is her weak spot and she doesn't want to die knowing Stiles does know about her feelings. But how could Nogitsune know about this when she is the one in love with the boy. He can't see inside her head. The only explanation is that Stiles is harbouring the same feelings towards her.

She never thought she would find out like this but it has to be true. How could she be so oblivious she doesn't know. But it's obvious now. And what Nogitsune just said only confirms it. The girl thinks back about the moments she has spent with Stiles and she also sees all the signs of his returned affection. If only she wasn't so stupid this would maybe never happen. Or at least it wouldn't go so far. She wasn't even able to tell that the person she claims to be her best friend and the boy she is in love with is not the same and that he is controlled by another force.

Nogitsune comes closer to Y/N. She can almost feel his breath on her face. That's how close he is. The girl wants to terribly kiss the boy in front of her now that he is so close, now that she knows about his feelings. Even though it’s not really him and it’s just his body. She has nothing to lose and if she is really going to die here at least she won't regret that she didn't get to do this.

Y/N slams her lips on the lips of the one she always wanted to kiss. He is unresponsive but the girl continues in deepening the kiss. It doesn't feel right because it's not really Stiles who she is kissing but now she is in peace with the thought of dying. When she pulls away Void-Stiles is shaking, Y/N is scared she messed it up more than it was before. It was just a kiss, it shouldn't have such an effect.

The evil fox keeps shaking and soon after he falls on the ground. Y/N is terrified, she doesn't know what to do, she doesn't know if this is good or bad. Suddenly Nogitsune starts turning into a dust and disappearing and then, after a few seconds it looks like the void kitsune has never been here. Instead of it there is a pile of bandages and something is rising from within the pile. It's a scary figure wrapped in bandages with a black leather jacket and dark trousers. The figure starts ripping the bandages off of itself, it’s really scary and the girl is terrified. She can’t even run but she won’t need to because under all that Y/N can see it's Stiles.

He is looking at her with his big brown eyes and as he finally focuses on what's happening he tightly hugs her. She can't hug back because of the restraints but it's obvious that this is her Stiles. After he releases the girl from his grip he kisses her perfect lips and when Y/N kisses back it’s all the confirmation he needs to know that the kiss before wasn’t just a wishful dream.

It feels like the time around them stopped as they are kissing, it’s full of previously held back passion, their lips are moving in a sync like they have been made to fit each other perfectly. None of the two of them wants to pull away but in the end they have to.

“What happened? Where is Nogitsune?” Stiles asks as he takes off Y/N restrains he then puts his hand on the girl’s cheek, caressing it. He is still a little bit confused by what happened, he still can’t comprehend that the girl likes him back, that his feelings are reciprocated but it’s true and no one can deny that.

“I don’t actually know, he just disappeared and it looked like it's definitive.” Y/N replies, she is almost completely certain with her answer. Nogitsune is never coming back.

“That’s a relief… Now we have to get out of here.” Stiles says, his voice full of determination. He is looking at Y/N like she is the only thing in the world, because she surely is the most beautiful one and he feels honoured to be the one who holds her heart.

“Before we go I want to say that I love you, Y/N and also will you go on a date with me?” The boy asks, he doesn’t want to waste any more precious time, now that he doesn’t need to be worried about being rejected.

“Gladly… I love you too, Stiles.” On that she softly pecks Stiles’ lips, her cheeks are bright red like a tomato from all the blushing. This is what she always dreamed of.

And so they take each other’s hand and the two walk away from the place to find their friends, on the way they exchange loving glances from time to time. Life couldn’t be better.


	4. Secret Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is moving to Midgard as a punishment for his crimes. Now he finally gets the chance to reunite with his beloved who he was forced to leave due to being control by the Mad Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki X Reader
> 
> Y/N = Your name

Loki is being moved to Midgard as a punishment for his crimes against the said realm. Nobody cares for his excuses regarding the fact he had been under mind control the whole time during the attack. Nobody believes him. The god of mischief is to stay with the mighty Avengers and follow their orders as long as he doesn't redeem himself from his wrongdoing.

Thor and his brother just arrived. They are located right in front of the Avenger tower which is now fully renovated from the destruction it went through. Loki is not looking forward to spending an unsaid amount of time with those brainless mortals who call themselves heroes but at least he gets to be close to his beloved Y/N and maybe one day he will find a way to visit her.

She must be so confused and scared. The last time Loki saw her he was under the control of the Mad Titan and said some horrible things to her. He won't ever forget the expression she gave him while he said those hurtful words. He has to make it right and he will soon have the chance.

The two gods arrive at the floors that are occupied by the Avengers and they are in no time greeted by most of the heroes. Some are neutral about this whole situation and some show off their dislike.

"If I see you doing anything mischievous I won't hesitate to kill you. You are under my roof and that means you are to follow my rules." Tony is one of those who are not afraid to show their disgust towards the Jotun. He is still partially offended that his precious tower was destroyed only a few days after it was completed and now it has to accommodate the one who was the cause of it.

On the other hand Steve is taking this much better and greets the new resident with a smile: "Welcome, I hope we will get on well or at least better than before." He has always been a positive fellow and the battle of New York didn't change that.

"Thor will show you your room." Tony adds before leaving the common room, it's obvious he is trying really hard to hide his unease in this situation but the dislike in his voice is still hearable. The billionaire wants to get out of there as fast as possible and calm himself down before he does something he might regret.

The room is silent for a couple of awkward minutes but then Thor says goodbye to his fellow heroes and together with Loki gets into movement on the way to his new room.

After Thor shows him the room he departs into his own one and leaves Loki to explore his new chamber. It's a beautiful room the God of mischief must admit. Everything is styled into green and gold just like he likes it. Comfortably looking bed with soft pillows and warm blanket, fluffy carpet covering the floor and a medium sized sofa in the corner, he even has his own library.

Maybe the stay on Midgard is not going to be as bad as he firstly thought and the master of magic is sure it's going to be even better when he reunites with his beloved. He has nothing to lose so he will try as frequently as possible to get to her.

Loki lays on the bed and leans his head on the headboard to rest his body a little, it also gives him time to remember all the beautiful memories he shares with Y/N. He remembers one in particular, the absolutely first one when they met.

It was after he fell from bifrost, he ended up on Midgard in some back alley among the trash. It was dark and he was heavily injured but then she found him. When he laid his eyes on her devine features and heard her angelic voice his heart fluttered. He has never seen such a beauty and he was mesmerized.

After that she took him to her home because hospital wasn't an option and nursed him to health, on the way to recovery they fell in love. He told her everything about himself but she still stayed by his side anyway. He doesn't know what he did to deserve a perfect woman such as his Y/N. But he is sure Thanos has messed it all up by taking his control from him. Loki just hopes he is not too late for forgiveness.

The god of mischief will try to sneak out tonight when everyone will be asleep. A simple portal should do the trick. And even if they catch him in the end, he will still get to see his Y/N because those morons are not fast enough.

***

It's finally dark outside and it seems everyone is quietly sleeping. Just the perfect time for visiting his beloved. Loki opens a small portal and steps through it. As the portal starts closing behind him, he can hear the alarm the annoying A.I triggered, he doesn't have much time but still enough for what he is about to do.

He is located right in the middle of the street Y/N lives in. He swiftly walks to her door and rings. He feels bad for waking her up from her peaceful slumber but Loki is sure she will understand. He hopes so.

After a few seconds the door opens and her beautiful face shows up in the doorframe. At first she looks surprised to see him but then her features soften and she crushes her plum lips into Loki's. He is taken aback by the unexpected reaction to their reuniting but immediately responds with his tongue. This goes better than he expected.

They kiss for what feels like eternity, the time around them stops. The kiss is full of long compressed frustration and want. It's gentle but rough at the same time and Loki can't ever get enough of this particular mortal. She has him wrapped around her little finger even though she is not aware of the impact she has on him.

The two of them finally pull away from each other and Loki finally takes all the courage to speak first. Mainly to apologize: "Y/N, I'm so sorry for the last time we saw each other. I've never meant to say those horrible things to you but I had no say in the matter. I know it's not an excuse but I was under control of someone else, someone who wanted to tear us apart. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. I knew it wasn't you who said those hurtful words. I missed you terribly. I love you, my king." Y/N says with a gentle melodic voice as she caresses Loki's cheek with her hand, a smile on her face, her deep sparkly eyes are piercing the god's green ones.

"I love you too, my beautiful queen." Loki answers with the same softness and kisses the top of Y/N's head. He puts his arm around her shoulder and together they head towards the living room to catch on the lost time.

***

Meanwhile, the Avengers finally realise Loki is missing. It took quite a while before anyone managed to react to the alarm since all of them were sound asleep after a long and exhausting day. Before Loki arrived, there was an emergency, it was one of the harder ones and it took all of the team’s energy. That's why their reactions are significantly slowed up.

However, now, all of them are ready and loading into the quinjet. The team of heroes is ready for anything, Loki is unpredictable. That’s something they learned from their last encounter. JARVIS managed to localize his exact location and everyone was shocked when they found out where the god of mischief decided to go. Nobody expected him to be in the residential part of New York, an absolutely mundine place. But you can never know what’s going on in that mind of his and so the Avengers won’t take this matter lightly.

In the end they finally reach their destination. The street they find themselves at is quiet and dark apart from the few street lights which are poorly shining. Loki is supposed to be in the house at the end of the street and that one doesn’t look suspicious as well except it's the only house that has lights on.

The group of heroes silently approach the house and Tony peeks into the windows while everyone else waits for his command if he sees anything shady. However, what he sees makes him completely speechless for a short amount of time, something that’s so much out of his character. The others are asking questions and all Tony says is: "I think we’ve just found his _**secret weakness**_."


End file.
